woods
by SkullaShade
Summary: welcome to what happens in the woods.


Moon is full and shines like a lantern in the sky lighting up the woods of guarded grounds. She sits at the edge of the woods not sure to inter or to stay and wait till its time.

"come back to us... come back to us... COME BACK TO US!!!" the voice gets louder and louder were she can't hear anything else.

As the night shifted as time always dose the trees shadows started to move towards her on the earth floor. Slight steps start to approach from a far she starts to feel at easy as who or what ever approaches. As their shadow covers her body as a blanket while she sits on the cold damp grassy floor.

"I told you not to go into the woods without me there to protect you."

"I know, but time is different here. The night calls to me and the woods ask for me."

"whatever u decide I will go with you. You will not go into the woods alone."

"……sigh"

She closes her eyes a take in the envierment around her and lets it all set in. time flies by time starts to feel like hours, hours like days, days like weeks. the time just flew by and nether her of the one that covers her move a muscle. In the distance an unwanted present starts to move closer, and closer.

"Moon walker?"

"yes, it is her she has came to free us all from her past and open a new door to freedom"

"the moon walker is here to protect not to free the dark ones from slumber."

"she is here because we have brought her here. if we had our way we would just rip out her soul and free our self's."

"you shall not touch her. no harm should become of the moon walker."

A warrior figure emerges from the smoke that has now turned into spirts and thick fog. She starts to stand and move towards the woods as if she has no choice.

"stop her Night walker. If anything happens to her, we all will lose our ways. "

"I will stand next to her and promise to keep her safe."

"watch your self being bonded to a moon walker is rear and dangerous as well. Never has a night walker and moon walker ever heard of being bonded."

"what do you mean?"

"now is not the time we need to keep her safe so if you wish to truly stay with her to the ends of time then now is your chance to show her."

"I do. I will stand by her no matter what. Even if I don't make it, I will protect her."

"I hope it doesn't come to that because a moon walker only has one bond in life. "

"WHAT!!"

"you herd me, so watch yourself in the woods you will be tested in ways you never thought be posable."

"I understand."

The dark presents closer then now then before. With her night walker by her side they go into the woods of …. trees start to move, and gray shadow figures come from all directions moving closer to them. "stop what is it you from me I don't understand?" there was a voice that stood out and took both off Gard not understanding how this has came to happen. "you hold the last of the moons power the power to walk among everything. You may have a night walker who walks among the dead and shadows, and even more so but he sees what we see. You my dear. You hold the light that shines brighter then all can see why you think we found you now. "

What do you mean found me now?

You think we didn't try many times before to find you. You hide from us so easy with your sisters help and that dark moment.

Everyone has a moment of weakness.

Yes, maybe but when the light sees darkness it can burn out. We thought you died but when u started walking in the reels of dreams we saw you.

Realms of dreams that can't be because for that to happen I would have to have….

Yes, dear that's right you excepted yourself. See dear you were happy once happy that's when your light was its brightest.

Then why not take me then? Why now?

Oh, it wasn't time yet, you did not yet posset your power to its fullest and now… the creature looks over at night walker and in a blink of an eye was next to him… this lovely one here did the imposable that has never happened ever in the time of time.

What do you mean he has nothing to do with this?

Dear, dear you still haven't opened your eyes yet have you. He is what makes you shine more then anything because the bond of a moon walker and night walker is never been heard of...

So, what is your point.

The creature moves fast into her face and with hate and anger all at once….MY POINT IS THE POWER YOU HOLD MY DEAR CAN DO SO MUCH MORE THEN YOU KNOW…AMAGIN THE POSABILITYS THAT ARE GIVEN WHEN THE MOON WALKERS SOUL BELONGS TO A DARK ONE.

No one is taking her soul not if I can help it...

You ...YOU…you are a pain in my ass. Why you stand next to her I will never understand... humm. Maybe its her power that you are drawn to. That would make since.

No, its not … I love her

Ha-ha love you say. You love many and yet you stand next to this one. Yet you have no idea why night walkers and moon walkers never exist in the same place at the same time.

Why does it matter?

Stop it none of this matter. We are in the same place now and are as one.

No, my dear you're not as one because if that was to happen things in this world would change.

…. the sound of the guardian and the unwanted dark presents battle starts to sound closer. shaking inside with fear and confusion … she then asked the question

Why do they not consist in the same place... or been hurd of bonding?

NOW THAT MY DEAR IS A GREAT QUESTION… its never happen in the time of times because they cannot balance one another out ... moon walker your powers are out of this world no one knows the back story of how the moon walker came to be only that there has onely been ten in total exsistenc they are piced and placed into the world before all other things.

What are you saying I was already planned?

The night walker … bear with me is different they are created. Only three at a time because the world cannot hold any more than three … but your so called great ancestor changed that NIGHT WALKER he broke the rules and set him self free and died from the outcome...

What do you mean it doent say that in the recards its states that he vanish and was riped from his family and before he passed he passed his powers onto a member .. that member hast been found and cant gain powers till …till.. till they gain the trust of light…

Yes dear just in his luck he is the night walker and you r his light how long till you think he takes what is his and you are gone…

I TOLD YOU I WOULD NEVER HARM HER.. I LOVE HER AN I MEAN IT .NIGHT WALKER OR NOT I WILL STAND BY HER EVEN IF IT KILLS ME..

Now in his face the creature wispers in his ear…."the question is would she die for you?"

With a lost of words he just looks into the creatures eyes and then when he looked away he found himself in a different part of the woods….sadisfide with what she has done the creature turns her head to the moon walker.

Dear are you ready. Your light is starting to burn out and we cant have that..now can we

The moon walker taks a few steps back and runs to a open area of the woods wear the battle is taking place.. the gradeans armor is broken and now has craks all threw out ." I hope you hand hold the thing off a little longer dear friend"..

Moon walker …. Were is nght walker gone .?

He was taken away I don't know were to though.

Find him or things might end as well as we hoped.. remember the bonds are strong as long as its true..

I don't understand… what do you mean?

You will find out when the time comes.. now run and hide.

I wont hide now anymore..

GOOD THEN TAKING YOU WILL BE EASYER THEN THEY MAID IT OUT TO BE..

A huge dark creacture that looks almost like a reaper appears from the woods..it comes in clse an reaches for her but when he goes to touch her flesh her skin lights up almost a white blue color and the cratures screams in pain..

*What just happened? Did I just do that?*

No you can not have that power now they said only the one with true heart of light can… you don't have a true heart I have seen it the darkness, the let down, the negativity you let sit inside you and you feed off of as if you feel like the world dies around you…

Yes but that's not all I feel and see things don't always work out and I understand that people and things change in time but I wont let my heart go dark..

The dark power that was fighting the guardian slowly comes up behind her.. she turns around slowly knowing she is trapped.. she looks the dark creature in the eyes..

If you want to kill me then do it just remember one light dies but that don't mean the spark of a young one wont be born.

…………

Deep in another part of the woods were the fog is so thick even the might of the moon cant be seen. Night walker who is running in cyricles trying to find a way out to get back to the creature stops for a secand not shure if he hurd something or not..

"why are you here my friend?"

Who are you and why do u ask such a question?

" I ask what ever I want you are running threw me after all.."

What do u mean

Im the spirit of the woods and you are lost

Im not lost just cant see in this nast fog

The fog will fade when you know what you want

I have no time for riddles or quests.. I just need to get back to her.

You love her is that it .

Yes and I need to protect her

No you need to know what you want first or at leat what you need

What do you mean need

You have no powers and without your powers you can not help her.. do you see that dark storm cloude over there

The fog moves out of the way to show night walker the storm that is rolling in

What about the cloudes

Child that storm is from you and her and your bonds breaking because they are ripping you aprt.. if she dies that storm will end the world one step at a time.

Then I wont let that happen .. lift this fog so I can get to her an keep her safe

Not till you understand. You are lost you need to open up and get what you want. Her or power.

Her … if what that cratire said is true if I have my power id be the one that kills her and I wont let that happen

Why don't you ask her for your power

What do you mean

What you not learn anything from this yet. Child take a seat and hear me out .

I don't have time for this

SIT OR RUN BUT IF YOU KEEP RUNING YOU WILL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN. NOW LISETEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY SHE IS STRONGER THEN YOU KNOW..

Fine .. night walker takes a seat on the cold damp forest floor…

When the world came into balance and creatures, spirits, and more could live and walk with the humans things were different we had balance no one or thing worried about power or even who was bonded with who. Yes moon walkers were the top when it came to power the were seers, dream walkers, savers for the lost and fallen, the gave light to shadows that lost their pathes or who /what they were, they brought light and yet balanced the darkness as well. Night walkers on the other hand were more well opposite all but two they are twins. The sister fell in love with the first male moon walker knowing that their powers could never touch they stay afar. Her twin brother felt his sister was out to destroy the balance and locked her up in the shadows box were there is no power. The moon walker found out about this and went and told the high . the higher did nothing just worn the moon walker if he goes threw with what is about to do it would end is darkness. The moon walker said he undertode and as years went by the night walker started to die. Her brother came to check on her and saw she was ill and asked the high what was going on. The high told him she has lost her bond with her true love and now is dieing from never letting go or from never knowing. The brother then went to the moon walker and asked him to come with him and the moon walker followed. Safe her pleace only your love can save her. The moon walker with pain in his eyes and a heart of cold ice looked into the brothers eyes and told him.. im sorry I cant save her I though she was dead and moved on and found another love and we have a family. This angered the brother so … fine if she cant have your hart and soul then I will…. He then yanks out the moon walkers soul and eats it .his body changing form the angr inside him became more clear then ever…


End file.
